


Control

by daalex



Series: Control [1]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Improvised Sex Toys, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 16:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daalex/pseuds/daalex
Summary: Persephone is typically very sure of herself when she makes a wager between Hades and she.  However, this time around, she is unsuccessful, and has to comply with one one request of the King.  She wasn't quite prepared for how he implemented this wish of his, and Hades wanted to verify that the key component of his request, was functional.





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> warning:  
**STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT** found within. read at your own discretion.  
content warning for some light Dom/Sub undertones. 
> 
> Lore Olympus is property of Rachel Smythe.

“Aidoneus, this is unfair, and you know it,” Persephone argued.

“The agreement was that you would honor one request of mine,” Hades replied, fumbling with a small electronic device as he opened a pack of lithium batteries.

“But we are going to your brother’s house for a social event, and you want to have me bound to this… this… this… contraption?”

“Sweetness, I love you. From the very depths of my soul, to the farthest ends of the underworld, Olympus, Tartarus and beyond. If I have to suffer through the fuckery that we are due to endure, so will you.”

“I’d rather be whipped—”

“That can be arranged,” he sneered, almost devilishly. His eyes cast a deep bloody red at the premise of taking a flog to his wife’s juicy buttocks while she was bent over his knee, screaming in pain and delight as her hot snatch would grow slick with fervent want for him to bury his dick within.

“You are horrible!” Persephone huffed. 

“You are so sexy,” Hades breathed, distracted by his wife’s anger as he continued to fiddle with the tiny device.

“Scoundrel!” she pouted.

“One hundred percent, and not a point lower,” he boasted.

“So… tell me more about this little…. Thing.”

“Well, it comes in two pieces,” Hades explained. “This silicon circular part, this will go on your clit, held in place by your panties. The other piece—”

He paused to replace the compartment that concealed the batteries and powered on the miniature gadget.

“—this is the remote control. There are eight settings for vibrations, which I will manipulate.”

“You really are a scoundrel,” Persephone challenged.

“Am I truly a scoundrel for wanting to give the love of my life pleasure, regardless of the circumstances? Even when I can’t be there to touch her?”

Backing Persephone against the island in the middle of his kitchen, Hades pressed his arousal against her body, and her legs instinctively spread for him as he moved his hips to rub his hardness against her core.

“All of this for some lousy bet,” she breathed. He leaned in close with low eyes that were burning with desire as her lips parted, small breaths fleeing from within. With his tongue, he traced the border of her bottom lip as he delicately nibbled on the flesh of her top lip. A small mewl crept from Persephone’s throat, as the King’s hands traveled to cup her luscious asscheeks beneath the layers of her tight pants suit. The Queen’s head fell back in ecstasy, and Hades instinctively scooped his treasure up in the air by grabbing that luscious ass and setting her on the kitchen counter. 

Kneeling, he spread her legs and nipped at her hot pussy with his teeth, as the fabric of her pants served as a barrier between him and his prize. Peering upward, Persephone’s petite foot rested on Hades’ shoulder as his fingers began to slowly, sensually, unzip her pants.

“I want to see how this little trinket works first, before we leave,” Hades emphasized, with his face still dangerously close to her pussy. Giving another bite to her mound, he then tugged at the waistband to her slacks, pulling it on a short journey that traveled down her dangerous curves, halting slightly at her knees until he took one of her tender ankles and slid the pants leg off of that limb only, haphazardly letting her clothing hang from her other foot. She sat with her body resting on the backs of her forearms and elbows, propping herself up to obtain a better look at Hades and his meticulous series of tantalizing teases. He kissed her lasviciously, leaving a trail of wet, hot caresses from his lips that led down her stomach, inner thigh, and the curve of her knee. Stopping at her calves, he kneaded and massaged them with his thumbs as Persephone rested her foot on the back of his shoulder again, arching her appendage. Like a cat that can’t get enough affection, Hades rubbed his face and nose up and down her shin, coming to the base of her ankle where he nestled his lips in the curve of her instep. Persephone flexed her toes, causing Hades to release a small growl; she knew how much the King enjoyed her petite feet. He knew that she was trying to distract him from teasing her.

“Playing dirty, my Queen?” he snarled into her flesh, as he continued to drag his mouth against her skin, while moving up her leg at a sudden pace.

She chuckled, and Hades took his face away from her body entirely. Persephone let out a small whine. 

Having unrestricted access to his treasure, he gently traced his fingers over the lace that enclosed her folds. She gasped when he found her clitoris through the last barrier between his skin and hers. Pressing his thumb against it in circular motions, Persephone’s body quaked as a hit of electricity surged from her loins and through her veins, like wildfire. Hades’ eyes glowed crimson as he took his fingers and hooked them through the entire g-string, pulling it aside. Her pussy radiated heat, practically begging for him to take her. Leaning down, he gave her clitoris a soft kiss, before positioning his fingers near her juicy twat.

“Please taste me,” she whispered.

“Not yet, my love,” Hades growled. “We still need to conduct our little experiment with our newfound device…”

Retrieving the small electronic, Hades allowed his fingertips to linger at her entrance, as he lubricated his fingers with her fluids; essence that had secreted from her arousal. Persephone moved her hips towards him, begging for him to touch her more intricately. With her free hanging foot, she dragged her toes up his thigh, between his legs, where his own arousal was fighting against the confines of his zipper. She whimpered as she felt his hardness with her dainty appendages, eliciting another groan from the King. Softly, she stroked his shaft with the free space between her toes, before he firmly grabbed her at the ankle and stared at her with a feral desire in his eyes.

“I **said**, _not_ _yet_, little flower…” 

Pushing her leg up, she was now one foot on the kitchen counter, and the nook of her knee hanging over Hades’ shoulder. He resumed his position of close examination of her core, with his fingers still teasing her entrance as more of her essence dribbled down into his palm. Taking his hand back, Hades then stuck his moist fingers in his mouth as he sucked them dry of Persephone’s juices. She gasped at the sight. Hades then placed the small silicon device right at her clit, positioning it to where she would easily be stimulated. He then took her panties and corrected their fit, which covered the device with the lace, keeping it securely in place. Raising the control in the air, he then activated the mechanism. It was virtually silent in sound, with a small hum that was barely audible.

Persephone’s eyelids fluttered as her eyes rolled back. She gripped the edge of the kitchen island a little tighter.

“How does that feel, sweetness?”  
“It feels…. Different,” she purred. “But very – ah! …very good.”

“Excellent... That was the first speed. I’m going to increase it to level two.”

Pressing the button, the vibration intensified, causing Persephone to buck her hips.

“Oh my Gods!” she moaned. 

Taking a hand, she pinched her own nipple beneath her blouse as her body began to tense while the device softly pulsed against her sensitive area. Her chest puffed and deflated with heavy breaths as the sensation traveled through her veins. She tried to control her movements on the edge of the counter, but the pleasure was becoming too much for her to bear.

Hades could see some of her juices dribbling on the counter. Without uttering a word, he increased the speed another level. Persephone’s stomach contracted as she sat forward, moving both of her legs to rest on either side of Hades’ shoulders. Her heels dug into his rhomboids as her thighs trembled on either side of his face. He smiled wickedly as she threw her head back in bliss.

“Fates!” she choked. 

Eyes squeezed shut, she clasped a hand to her mouth to stifle another scream. Hades aggressively snatched her hand down from her face and clutched her wrist in his fingers, before lacing his own fingers in between hers.

  
“No, Sweetness,” he demanded. “I want to hear you.”

“Ai---ai—Aidoneus,” she breathed, panting with anticipation.

Persephone all but crushed his knuckles as she gripped his fist, with the strength of a Titan.

“Look at me, baby. Open your eyes… and look at me. Let me see you.”

Lashes fluttering, she managed to partially raise one of her eyelids to meet his venereal gaze. 

“You’re doing great, sweetness,” he huffed, in a tone that dripped with passion.

“Darling, I--- fuck--- I ---- shit!”

Her body writhed on the counter, as her head twisted to and fro. Toes curling, sweat beading at her temple, Persephone was beginning to lose her grip and composure. Hades quickly stood to his feet and caught her within his arms. She wrapped her legs around his torso, drawing him closer to her pussy as she convulsed from the reverberations between her legs.

“I have you, Sweetness,” he affirmed, dragging his lip up and down her jawline. Giving soft kisses on her neck, Persephone gasped in delight, biting her bottom lip.

“Scream for me, my Queen.”

Hades tapped the button once again, increasing the resonance even more. 

Indistinguishable noises escaped from her throat. She clawed at his back and arms as her body squirmed. 

“That’s it, sweetness,” he moaned in her ear, flicking his tongue across the thin layer of flesh.

She grasped his biceps incoherently, as groans of heated rapture filled the walls of their kitchen.

“Haayyyyyddd---- MMMMM!!! HAY—DEEEZZZ!”

“Just like that, love. Just like that!”  
“I can’t… AAAAAAA! MMM! OHHH! I can’t—”

“You can’t take anymore?”

“Noooooo!!” she howled, as her body twitched vigorously against his while he held her.

“I don’t believe you,” he growled into the nook of her neck, as he pushed the button once again.

The whirr of the device was audible now, as the intonations were muffled against her flesh, caught between Hades’ erection and her sharp movements and thrusts of her hips. That familiar throb of a climax was on the horizon as Persephone wailed in sexual turmoil. Hisses, mewls and cries of delight rang through the air like music to Hades’ ears.

  
“I’m --- MMM! I’m---”

“Are you going to cum, Sweetness?”

“Yes! MMMM! OH!!! OH SHIT!!! I’M--- I’M ABOU—TTTT”

With a flick of his wrist, Hades powered the device off entirely, as Persephone continued to shudder in the safe grip of his arms. 

“Breathe, sweetness,” he asserted, with a calming voice. He kissed her gently on her forehead as he stroked her hair, gently caressing her trembling thighs as they still maintained a seize around his waist. 

Her shrieks began to decrease, descending from the mountainous peaks of loud screams that gradually quieted into sweet mewls and whimpers. Though her breathing was still rampant; her heart still beat as if it were a snare drum. Hades kept petting and caressing her sweetly as he held her, giving kisses on her forehead, cheeks, nose and lips while he slowed her crash from the ascension of her halted climax. 

“Remember, my love,” he rasped in her ear. “I said, _not yet…_”

© daalex 2019

**Author's Note:**

> originally i was going to make this a lengthy one shot, but considering i came up just shy of 2K words, and they haven't even left the damn kitchen yet, it clearly needs to be a series. maybe 3 parts, maybe 4, idk. depends on how i feel. but for now, YA GIRL IS BACK, WE GOT SMUT ON DECK, and SMUT IS COMING _(ha!)_ through the end of the month! 
> 
> smash that kudos button. (it's appreciated, as are all hits and comments, you're the best.)
> 
> enjoy, my lovelies ♥


End file.
